The popularity of golf has given rise to the need for a game which can be played indoors, but yet simulates the intricacies and actual playing conditions of a golf game played outdoors. In particular, the board game as played indoors should take into account club selection and the various other considerations which must be thought out prior to making a "shot". To date, conventional board games have not satisfied this need.